


Appreciation

by Wolfsbride



Series: Boobs [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, James Bond (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Breasts, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel thinks Judi has a great rack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).



Daniel has his hands full. Of Judi’s breasts that is. She’s sitting at her vanity getting ready for their night out.

“Naughty boy.” She chides him, sounding so much like M that he bites back a groan and aborts an attempt to hump the back of her chair.

Her gaze, which had been holding his own in her mirror, sharpens. “What have I told you about holding back, Dan? Those noises are mine.” Her voice is as sharp as her look.

“Fuck!” Daniel gasps and his hands tighten, thumbs rubbing at her nipples through the velvet of her dress. They harden, pressing forward in the most distracting way.

“Not yet.” She grins at him like the mischievous imp she is. “Not until we get home again. It’ll be our reward for making it through yet another boring ceremony.”

She knocks his hands away. “Go stand over there; otherwise we’ll be more than fashionably late.”

Daniel does as he’s told, moving to lean against the doorway of her bedroom. He watches as she puts on her makeup, the strokes light and quick. He thinks there should be a law against the black velvet dress she’s wearing. 

The way it clings to her breasts and highlights her cleavage is rather obscene. He has to look away after a moment of staring otherwise Judi won’t be the only one flashing the crowd. When Judi clears her throat, he hurries back to her side.

He helps her on with her jacket. The slivery green shimmers in the light and makes her eyes gleam. Or perhaps that’s just her innate wickedness. 

Unable to help himself, Daniel leans down. She tilts her head up and he kisses her cheek, not wanting to muss her lipstick so close to leaving. “You’re one foxy dame.” He whispers into her ear.

Judi laughs and smacks his arm as she draws back. “And you’re still a bit of good news.” She grins. She gathers up her purse and scarf and together they leave her flat. 

As he helps her into his car he considers that it’s probably a little dangerous for them to show up together. It wouldn’t do to start people talking. They’re usually more careful than this but they’ve both been very busy and getting to spend more than a few minutes alone tonight was well worth the risk.

*~*~*~*

Judi barely manages to lock the door before Daniel pounces. It’s not a huge surprise. She _has_ been teasing him all night. She knows how much he loves her breasts.

He stands behind her and cups them, much like he did when she was sitting in her bedroom. Only this time there is no chair between them and she can feel the hard ridge of his cock grinding into the small of her back. It never ceases to thrill her that he wants her so much.

Daniel shifts his hands, taking pleasure in the heavy weight. He loves that Judi is well endowed; that her breasts overflow despite his best attempts to contain them. He squeezes them gently, then harder, when Judi gasps and then moans. 

As her nipples peak, he rubs them with his thumbs. Then he flicks them. Now Judi is grinding back against him. The angle is off because of their height difference but friction is friction and the velvet makes the glide smooth. 

Judi pants and suddenly Daniel needs to see her. He steps back and turns her around. Her nipples push against the velvet. Reaching out one hand, Daniel slowly circles the outline. Judi’s breath hitches and lifting the other hand, he does the same to the other nipple. 

He watches in fascination as they both tighten and get harder. When Judi shivers and slumps back against the door, he smiles. “Good?”

“Mm. Yes.” Her voice shakes.

Lowering his head, Daniel mouths one nipple, while pinching the other. Judi groans and brings her hands up to hold his head. Her back arches, pressing him more fully against her breasts. “God, Dan. Please.”

Daniel pulls back. His hands rise to her shoulders and he waits for her acquiescence. When she nods, he slowly draws the bodice of her dress down past her arms baring her chest to his gaze. 

His body reacts predictably and he forces away thoughts of his own arousal. He sinks to the floor and Judi shivers and rests her hands on his shoulders.

On his knees, he’s just about the right height and he tilts his head up and rakes his teeth along the underside of one breast, biting gently. Judi clutches at his head. “Fuck! Dan!”

Hearing her swear is like an aphrodisiac to him and he muffles his grunt by taking her into his mouth and sucking. His tongue rolls, rubbing and licking and Judi’s swearing gets more pronounced. When he bites down lightly and pulls, stretching the nipple a little before letting go, Judi grips what little hair she can and yanks his head back. He looks up at her, pupils wide, mouth working as if he still had her nipple on his tongue. 

“Bed. Now. Or I’ll end up on the floor.”

Daniel shakes himself out of the little zone he has fallen into and gets to his feet. He steadies her and then they make their way to her bedroom. 

When Judi sits on the edge of the bed, Daniel kneels again and takes off her shoes. His hands slide up her legs to ease down her stockings. Normally, it’s more of a production but tonight he wants to lavish his attention on her ample bosom. He frees both her arms from her bodice, leaving the dress to pool around her waist. 

Age and gravity make her full breasts sag but he doesn’t care. Judi is more than her breasts and it’s only that they’re hers that he finds them appealing. He lays her back on her bed, watching the way her breasts flatten and fall to her sides as the flesh spreads out. 

Climbing into the bed with her, he continues to stare until Judi wraps both hands around one breast and lifts it up to him. Taking the hint, he stretches out next to her. He dips his head again and takes up where he left off. 

He licks and sucks and bites each nipple in turn until they’re tight little buds and Judi is twisting and gasping against him. He knows she can’t finish like this so while he continues to kiss and nip at her breasts, he slips his hand down between her thighs, pressing the velvet up against her panties and rubbing gently.

Judi shudders against him and grinds down into his touch. He keeps going until her back arches and she’s calling his name. He lets her ride it out, holding his hand still while she rocks against it. Slowly, her movements stop and she lies there, panting. 

He stops mouthing her breasts and lifts his head to look down at her. She’s covered in a sheen of sweat and she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Now that he’s not concentrating on her enjoyment, his own desire slams into him. 

Pressing his face in the valley between her breasts, he inhales her scent and ruts against her leg. He can’t even wait to get his trousers open. He licks the perspiration from her skin and thrusts harder. 

Dimly, he hears her calling his name. She’s tugging at his collar. Whining, he forces himself to stop and lift his head. Her face is still flushed and when she licks her lips, his hips roll reflexively. 

“Dan. Dan.” She pants. “Don’t… Don’t waste it. Come… Come up here.”

His cock twitches against her leg before he sits up and straddles her body. She opens his trousers before he can get his hands working. She strokes him, head to base and his hips jerk in response. 

She smiles and he thinks about her mouth before her breasts, glistening with moisture, catch his eye once more and he’s shoving her hands out of the way and jerking himself off all over her chest. He slumps to the side with a grunt. When he finally manages to rearrange himself so that he can look at her, she’s grinning and rubbing his come onto her breasts.

**Author's Note:**

> If I told you the number of hours I've spent looking at pictures of Judi's boobs over the last three weeks, you would not believe me. I really get men's preoccupation now.


End file.
